rumble_rosesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rodeo Drive
Rodeo Drive is one of the official Tag Teams that appear in Rumble Roses XX. It was formed by and is comprised of Dixie Clemets and Aisha to compete with the other teams for the Tag Team Championship title. They are a positively-oriented team (with both partners being Babyfaces). Despite they're "rivalry", they are still a fairly effective Tag Team, as Aisha is able to put aside her differences to work with Dixie. Team Overview With this team, you have two fighters with a significant emphesis on brute physical strength. Dixie is already well known for her considerable striking power and endurance, so Aisha's comparable striking power gives this team quite an advantage in terms of sheer brutality. The downside to this is that Rodeo Drive is one of the more unbalanced teams in the game. Both Dixie and Aisha are lacking when it comes to agility and reaction time. Dixie's slow methodical style and Aisha's often downright clumsy moves makes them weak when pitted against faster and more agile opponents. Being totally reliant on brute strength, they have nothing to fall back on. This also makes them vulnerable to reverses, as well as meaning that their Humilation Guages can end up filling up quickly if the player isn't careful. Still, in spite of this limitation, there are several obvious strengths to be found as well. Both women hit extremely hard, and with devastating efficiancy, leaving weaker fighters to crumble before them in protracted fights. Aisha is particularly adept as dealing damage- her Killer Move being a tackle and a series of head blows. And Dixie can perform some of the most devastating holds and throws in the game. Team Dynamic While being rivals of sorts, Aisha and Dixie are not outright enemies. And despite this clash of egos, they are quick to support one another during tag-matches. Aisha has been striving to surpass Dixie since the two of them were high school, though it might be argued that this "rivalry" is largely one-sided, since Dixie is much less aware of Aisha than she is of her. The nature of their relationship would likely make them something akin to that of being "friendly rivals". The two ladies clearly respect each other- a respect that verges on a certain degree of fondness. Both of them are high energy fighters, with great charisma. These similaries are also reflected in their in-wring antics- such as when the two of them come running into the area during the intro. And of course, it also doesn't hurt that both of them are Babyfaces. Double X Move American Attack A special tag team throw that can be performed while facing the front of the team's standing opponent. Only the team of Dixie Clemets and Aisha can execute this move. It begins with Dixie standing in front of her opponent, while Aisha stands behind her. Dixie runs toward the opponent, turns around and thrusts her pelvis backwards, thus knocking her opponent back with her buttocks. As the opponent stumbles backwards, Aisha delivers a jumping knee strike to the back of their head, stunning the opponent. Next, Dixie sits on her opponent's back, facing away from their head. She grabs both of her opponent's arms and pulls them back, stretching their shoulder joints. While doing so, Aisha finishes off the move by delivering an Enzuiguri to the front of the opponent's exposed head. Dixie releases the hold, causing the opponent to fall to the mat. Entrance Trivia References ﻿ Category:Tag Teams